


The Bee's Knees

by LotusJoy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bees, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, fuzzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusJoy/pseuds/LotusJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially started with an Omegle RP (where most start and progressed from there!</p>
<p>If this is you let me know! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee's Knees

Sherlock, you haven't answered mt calls in 3 days. Where are you? JW

Countryside. Was busy observing bees. Had to turn my phone off so I wouldn't disturb them. SH

You went missing for 3 days. I thought you had relapsed. You don't think for one second to answer your phone?! 3 days of missed calls because you were observing BLOODY BEES?! JW

I named one after you. SH

W-What? You named a bee after me? Sherlock. I. OF all the bizarre things. I... Thanks? Why were you observing bees? JW

I found them interesting and I heard of the French bees that creaated blue honey from M&Ms. I thought it would be quite interesting to practice this with some of the country's bees. SH

So far, I've gotten them to make blue and green honey, it's quite fascinating. SH

You were feeding bees M&Ms... Okay, when are you coming back to the flat? Lestrade has a case and I can't go alone it would look weird. Anderson would start asking questions to get you booted from the case. JW

I assure you, I've been clean. And the blue hone is endlessly fascinating! Their honeycombs being to change colour and the seem to favour certain flowers when fed the chocolates. SH

You haven't answered me. When are you returning? Lestrade is nagging and well... I miss you. JW

Really? I.. I could be there in a couple hours. SH

Well... Yah... I do. Be sure to grab some milk on the way back to the flat. I'm at the lab, Molly needed my help with something and probably won't be back until late. Make sure you eat I won't be home to make dinner. JW

Alright, if I must. I'll bring us some honey as well. SH

Can I keep some of the bees? SH

Where are we going to keep bees in the flat? JW

My room? SH

You are going to keep bees in your room? What happens when a few get out, and the walls have a giant nest, and then Mrs. Hudson has to have them removed, and you are distraught over the bees being taken away. I will have to comfort you and god you will be a bloody mess. JW

I will not! I'll take there of them. SH

If you think you can manage them then, fine, I guess you can keep them but as soon as one gets loose they go outside. JW

Can I at least keep bee-John inside? He likes me. He spends most of his time on my hand than with the other bees. SH

... Yes... you can bring... bee-John.. Sherlock... you sure you haven't been using? JW

Yes, John, I'm positive. You can test me if you like as soon as I get home. SH

I believe you but... you named a bee after me.. Why? JW

It looked soft and friendly. I needed someone to talk to while I've been out here on my own, so I've been talking to the bee you. SH

Sherlock, I don't know what has gotten into you.. but... kindly stop being adorable. I can't handle you adorable. JW

Adorable? I'm not adorable. SH

You are talking to a bee, comparing the bee to me, because you are lonely. I deem that pretty adorable. JW

Oh, shut up. You wear fuzzy jumpers. SH

You wear a fuzzy scarf and have fuzzy hair. JW

My scarf isn't fuzzy and it's not my fault my hair is naturally curly. SH

Your scarf is definitely fuzzy. I want blue honey. JW

I'll bring both blue and green. SH

Sherlock. I love you. JW

I love you too, John. SH


End file.
